


Gonna Catch 'Em All

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, nerd!cas, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Pokemon Go and goes out to catch 'em all, but he catches something else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this badly photoshopped picture of Dean wearing a Pokemon hat saying, "Let's go hunting Sammy." I was like huh... This could be a fun little oneshot and my friend was like NO so I just had to do it... ;P

"Sammy! Sammy! Did you get it yet?" Dean yelled as he came running into Sam's bedroom. Sam was at his desk doing his homework and looked up at the commotion. 

"Did I get what?" Dean was sixteen and even though Sam was younger than him he acted so much older some times.

"Pokemon go you idiot, it came out today! I just got it from the App Store, this is so exciting!" Even to his own ears he sounded like a little kid getting a new toy, but he didn't care. He took his phone out of his pocket, "look I caught a bulbasour in the backyard." He shoved the phone right in Sam's face and he did not look impressed at all. 

"That's great Dean..." He said not sparing him one glance to focused on some science book.

"I don't think you understand, it's like real life Pokemon. You go out in the real world and the Pokemons are everywhere!" 

"Huh, then maybe you will finally realize that there's a world outside of your bedroom." 

"Ha ha ha very funny, you just get back to your boring books and I'm gonna take a walk around the neighborhood and see if I can find a Pikachu," with that he left the room, "now where did I put that shirt?" He mumbled to himself walking down the hallway to his room.

 

Dressed in his dark red t-shirt sporting a cute little Charmander Dean ventured out onto the streets. He knew the local church was a Pokestop so he went in that direction. 

Keeping his eyes focused on his screen making sure he didn't overlook any Pokemons on the way he wasn't really paying attention to the world around him. That is until he stumbled into another boy. 

Dean's head snapped up as they collided an apology right on the tip of his tongue, but it died there when he was met by deep blue eyes staring back at him. A mop of messy dark brown hair adorned the other teen. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." His voice was deep for a young guy and he didn't look much older than Dean. 

The guy didn't say another word he just passed Dean and kept on walking down the street Dean standing there baffled looking at his back as it disappeared around the corner.

 

*5 days later*

 

Thankful for summer vacation Dean spent all his time playing Pokemon Go always ready to catch another little creature. He had reached level 5 yesterday and got to join one of the three teams. 

He had gone to Sam's room again trying to get him to get the game and go out hunting with him, but the kid had his head stuck in his books. Dean tried to explain what summer meant, school was out equals no homework, but Sam had said something about always being able to learn more, Dean had tuned him out though when his phone vibrated signaling him that there was a Pokemon nearby. 

He quickly ran out into the front yard, but there was nothing there.   Already being out of the house he decided to go to the park, there was always a couple of Pokemons there.

He was walking along the tree line at the outskirts of the park looking through his phone trying to see an Eevee that should be near. There it was beside a bush, he got ready to aim at it and then it disappeared. He turned around with his phone quickly trying to relocate it when he caught sight of that boy again standing by a bench looking down at his phone.

Feeling brave and probably a bit pissed Dean approached the guy, "Hey!" He called out, "did you just snatch that Eevee right in front of me?" 

The guy tilted his head and made his blue puppy eyes look all innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about..." 

It was then Dean noticed the exact same shirt he was wearing earlier this week just in dark blue. "Oh I think you know what I'm talking about, you're playing the game right now!" He knew he shouldn't have, but he snatched the phone away from his hands and ran as fast as he could stopping to scroll through the guy's Pokedex. The guy had an impressive collection already and there was his Eevee or three of them. 

He looked up to see if the guy had run after him when he was tackled to the ground. Even though the guy was skinnier than him and more gangly he was strong. He sat straddling Dean on his hips prying the phone out of his hands. 

"You had two already, why did you feel the need to steal mine?" 

"I had a feeling it would piss you off enough to come talk to me."

"What the hell?!" Yeah, Dean knew he was gay had known for a while, but he did not like this random stranger just assuming he was queer and what? Coming in to him, hell no. "Move! Let me go!" He screamed, but the dreamy eyed boy grabbed a hold of his fist as he tried to punch him pinning his arms to the soft grass on either side of his head. 

The fight drained out of him when those eyes were so close he could see every nuance. The guy stuck is tongue out and wet his pink lips, Dean couldn't help but tracing the movement. 

He surged upwards on impulse trying to capture those lips, but he was being held down. He let his head thud back into the ground opening his eyes he hadn't even noticed he had closed.

The other boy was staring at him, wonder showing in his features. 

Dean's eyes fluttered closed as the guy captured his lips. The kiss was soft, tentative. Then it turned a bit more heated. He opened his mouth to the nameless stranger and let himself let go. The guy tasted of cinnamon as if he had just eaten something sweet. He got drunk on the taste running his tongue over his teeth trying to drink it all in. 

Then in the flash of an eye the other guy seemed to remember them being in a public place and being virtually strangers. 

"I'm Castiel by the way," the boy said, "if you're still mad about the Pokemon we can go fight it out, but if I win you have to go on a date with me." 

"Deal."

 

*7 years later*

 

Dean loosened his tie throwing himself on the bed next to Cas. Cas instantly fitted himself against Dean like a puzzle piece. Dean to hold of his hand toying with the simple silver band resting prettily on his husbands finger, husband huh.

"Can you believe that we're married now?" He whispered against Cas' soft hair leaving a soft kiss at the top of his head. 

"Yeah... Seems like yesterday I stole that Eevee from you. You still mad about that?" He turned his head so the could see each other. Those eyes still took Dean's breath away after all those years.

"No, it doesn't matter. I got the best Pokemon of them all." 


End file.
